1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a picture frame for holding a gallery of various snapshots and pictures securely mounted to the frame to permit display of the pictures therein in a vertical position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses a variety of picture frames designed for display of a gallery of snapshots or pictures. The prior art frames may contain individual cubicle units of varied depths with snapshots housed therein to give an enhanced three-dimensional effect upon display of the gallery. In this type of frame, since each one of the pictures is housed in an individual cubicle, there is generally no problem with slippage or disorientation of the pictures when the frame is held in a vertical display position, for example, on a wall surface. However, galleries of this type are difficult to fabricate because the cubicles are of different depths and the difficulty of manufacture adds considerably to the cost of the frame.
In another variety of gallery picture frames the frame is of uniform depth; that is, the frame has an essentially flat appearance and usually is composed of a glass front panel and a pair of panels sandwiching the snapshots. One panel typically has cut-out portions through which the individual snapshots are visible and the other essentially is a flat sheet. Conventionally, a heavyweight border, typically composed of wood, metal or heavy plastic construction, borders and secures the panels. The disadvantage of this type of display device is that pictures or photographs tend to become disoriented as the user attempts to position them in the mounting panels, or during later handling of the display. Normally, therefore, the user must employ external adhesive means in order to firmly secure the pictures to the mounting member, which requires additional effort and may prevent exchange of photographs.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,852, a mailing card is disclosed having an adhesive coated mounting section on the card with a removable release sheet covering the adhesive coated layer. The disclosed mounting member is used to secure snapshots in connection with mailing cards. Removal of the pictures and reuse of the adhesive for substituted pictures is not contemplated. This reference is also not concerned with display of a plurality of snapshots in gallery fashion employing a multiplicity of panels which is the subject of Applicant's invention.